Ceruleo
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: azul como los pixeles que salpicaron el suelo, como aquella manta de hospital o el oleaje del mar continua siendo azul aun en el atardecer. DataStormshipping ó RevolverxYusaku, Yaoi, Lemon, muerte de personaje y trastorno psicológico.


_Le arrebato su libertad a base de engaños._

 _Lo obligo a laborar para el bajo amenazas._

 _Le arrebato su voz en mas de una ocasión._

 _Entonces el tomaría lo que mas amaba._

…

Todo va de acuerdo a sus calculos, todos se mueven sin sospechar de el. Ocasionalmente enfocan su atención hacia su persona pero basta con actuar como idiota para desviar sus miradas.

Quien diria que siendo un actor tan malo seria el mejor.

En el momento que recupero sus memorias, al menos buena parte, logro engañar a todo el mundo al perspicaz de su captor. Dandole todo lo que quiere con tal de mantener el perfil de un idiota que quiere ser su amigo pero sin saber que caia en su trampa.

Al principio si, le simpatizo un poco pero al recordar buena parte y quien es, ese sentimiento se esfumo dejando unicamente el sentimiento de querer destruirlo pero alguien tan desprendido a la vida no le importaria que le quitaran todo (según no tiene nada).

Salvo sus tres objetivos que lo mantenian cuerdo.

Estaba bien, dos de ellos ya estaban cumpliendose pero el tercero. Aunque lo niege, es el mas importante para el.

Despues de todo. Yusaku sufre de sindrome de apego.

Algo comun en los niños maltratados, hay tres tipos pero a el le toco ser indiferente ante todos los demas salvo a Soichi, quien le tiene un relativo aprecio pero no se da cuenta que el mayor muere de amor por el y el desconocido que le salvo la vida.

Con quien verdaderamente quiere estar.

Y el sabia quien era.

…

Era una batalla de duelo de monstruos Master bastante reñida, cruel y dura. Entre lideres de las bandas, Playmaker contra Revolver. Todo estaba a rojo de hormiga y los Pocos expectadores temblaban de nervios.

Era turno de Playmaker quien ya tenia una estrategia para vencer, estaba cegado por la venganza y al pelirrojo no parecia importarle salvo las veces que ignoraba todo lo que le decia, advertencias en general sobre Ignis pero hacia caso omiso.

El mundo se quedo en silencio cuando supieron que podia atacar directamente 2 veces y la suma total barreria con sus puntos de vida. Decode talker ataco primero golpeandole duramente contra su espada al grado de fraccionar su mascara. Al segundo ataque, Revolver hablo harto de la cabezoneria de Playmaker.

 **-¡Playmaker! ¡Ignis llevara a la humanidad a la destruccion incluyendote! Primero, el fue creado En base al terror y la furia de los niños del caso Lost. Segundo, no solo se del Caso Lost ¡estuve ahí!-** esto detuvo momentaneamente las intenciones del heroe de V-Rains en atacarlo. Queria saber mas, ademas, algo en su pecho le estaba molestando bastante cada vez que tenia a Revolver cerca.

 **-tercero, yo… yo soy quien te-**

 _ **-"Playmaker-sama"-**_ el ojiesmeralda enfoco su vision hacia el monigote morado quien le miraba serio _ **."-recuerde que es lider de los caballeros de hanoi. Dira lo que sea para no perder"-**_ dedujo logicamente la inteligencia artificial. El brillo ligeramente humano del avatar cambio el destello helado tan caracteristico.

 **-¡no me engañaras Revolver! ¡Dragon Firewall¡ ¡Usa Tempest Attack!-** renovo su orden y el dragon barrio con los puntos de vida de Revolver asi como su mascara. El lider de los caballeros de hanoi se puso de pie lentamente en medio de la cortina de humo, aun cuando haya perdido se mostraba orgulloso. Dando pasos lentos mostrando en sus facciones descubiertas gran seriedad y tambien preocupacion. Tenia que decirlo, decirlo antes de que el Ignis tomara todo de Playmaker y lo destruyera.

 **-Playmaker, el ignis te destruira… destruira todo lo que tu…-** antes de que pudiera decir mas, Ai se expandio para atrapar al pelirrojo ¿y porque no? Torturarle un poco por dejarle desprovisto de memorias y su cuerpo completo. Revolver se retorcia entre las poderosas agarras del ente virtual pero no gritaba, no grito ni si quiera cuando era mordido una y otra vez en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Aun cuando era ficticio, el espectaculo era horrendo.

Brotando del cuerpo de Revolver Miles de pequeños destellos color azul destellaban breves milisegundos para después desaparecer.

Blue Angel se tapaba los oidos y los ojos los mantenia Cerrados fuertemente para no ser testigo de dicha crueldad.

Go Onizuka le reclamaba a la lejania por esa clase de acciones, que debia parar.

Playmaker solo miraba indiferente la escena o eso era hasta que ve como el pelirrojo logra sacar su brazo medio devorado y mirándole.

 **-¡Playmaker!-** el tono era agonico y doloroso pero aun asi no gritaba. El aludido salio de su letargo y algo en su pecho volvio a picarle. **-perdóname por no salvarte-**

Después de eso desapareció apenas dejando un rastro de pixeles azules.

…

Dos dias despues de vencer las fuerzas malignas de los caballeros de Hanoi, el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas sentia su pecho pesado y pesadumbrado.

E Investigar los datos recolectados de Revolver por alguna razon le producia miedo. Pero debia saber, saber quien mas estaba involucrado en el caso Lost. Ya sabia la razon de porque lo hicieron, para crear al Ignis con resultados exitosos y fatales y recupero la memoria de muchos momentos en su vida, pero el.

El no estaba.

Lo recordaba lejanamente. Si llego a verlo. A escondidas a traves del cristal donde estaba encerrado. Animandolo por poco tiempo incluso el mismo llego a decirle que lo queria y haria lo posible por ayudarlo pero despues de que fueron rescatados, no supo mas de el, ni su nombre.

Ai sentia perfectamente como Yusaku desifraba cada gramo de informacion de su interior y el continuaria ofreciendosela como siempre con una maravillosa sorpresa especial.

 **-mh. La lista de los niños capturados…-** mumuro despacio y siguio leyendo hasta que vio un anexo, no eran 6, sino 7 niños pero el ultimo era voluntario. Su nombre es Hideki Kogami, el hijo del director del proyecto. Yusaku enfureció al saber que ese hombre ofreció a su propio hijo para experimentar con el. En ese tiempo, el tenia 9 años y también un duelista prodigioso.

Vio videos de como peleaba y era torturado por sus errores pero aun asi, se mantenía firme hasta que hay una interferencia. Un error en los datos hace surgir otro video sobreponiendose, uno muy peculiar.

 _ **-"tres cosas. Padre dice que siempre debo pensar en 3 cosas para sobrevivir pero no se Cual es la tercera. Primero, quiero hacer sentir orgulloso a papá, segundo, sere el mejor duelista que hay pero que mas…"-**_ la voz infantil y suave se escuchaba decepcionada mientras se veia que caminaba aburrido, seguramente termino recien con su entrenamiento hasta que unos ruidos peculiares le llamaron la atencion. El niño se acerco despacio a donde estaban unos muros de cristal.

 **-no puede ser…-** mumuro Yusaku despacio. En el video mostraba que el niño se acercaba a la pared de cristal donde estaba su versión mas joven y le hablaba para animarlo.

Hubo un salto en el video mostrando al pequeño frente un cientifico canoso de mirada pacifica pero fria.

 _ **-"padre. ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?"-**_

 _ **-"mi pequeño Hideki, si, todo esta saliendo correctamente."-**_ apremio el hombre dandole una palmada en su cabeza.

 ** _-"yo… quiero ir con el"-_** el hombre de barba le miro sorprendido pero no paso mucho para que su mirada se llenara de pena.

 ** _-"lo siento. Sabes que no"-_**

 ** _-"¿Por qué no? Dejame ir con el. Por unos minutos, no pido mucho por favor"-_** pidio el niño otra vez pero el cientifico lo nego otra vez y al ver su plan fracasar se fue de ahí. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo con la mirada perdida a la nada.

 ** _-"sere un heroe. Lo Salvare y protegere pero…-"_** saca su baraja y hojea las cartas con sus manos infantiles. Cada carta se le hace terriblemente familiar.

Cada vez menos le gustaba como se estaban dirigiendo las cosas.

 _ **-"Revolver…"-**_ sostuvo una carga en particular de un dragón rojo. Vorreload Dragón . **_-"mi nombre de héroe será Revolver"-_**

Yusaku se levanto de golpe sintiendo cada celula de su cuerpo vibrar y su corazon romperse a cada latido. Empezo a boquear al momento que diviso en la pantalla como Ai mordia brutalmente al pelirrojo mientras trataba de escapar.

Retrocedio cada vez mas horrorizado al repasar velozmente cada informacion adquirida.

Primero, el niño que lo habia salvado fue una victima mas. Segundo, ese niño resulto ser Revolver, el lider de los caballeros de Hanoi y Tercero, el… el permitió que…

El habia asesinado a Su persona.

Yusaku tomo el bote de basura y empezo a vomitar lo poco que comió, horrorizado al saber lo que le había hecho a la persona que tan desesperado buscaba. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que el pudiera controlarlas, mientras se abrazaba arañandose en el proceso.

No podia creerlo, no, No podia perderlo. El es su proposito para seguir adelante, el es la persona mas importante en su vida.

Empezo a hiperventilar recordando como permitió que Ai lo torturara. Los miles de Pixies que volaban ante La brutalidad de las mordidas. El inmenso dolor que debio vivir mientras veia como su supuesto amigo lo dejaba morir.

Ahogo un grito desesperado.

¿ _Qué haria ahora?_

 _¿Qué haria ahora?_

 _¿Qué haria ahora?_

Hasta que recuerda, era su avatar. Tal vez logro salvarse. Se puso de pie y rapidamente empezo a buscar por todos los centros hospitalarios el nombre de Hideki Kogami. No importaba si era hijo del hombre que arruino su vida, es su persona.

Quien le salvo cuando estaba mas desesperado y herido.

Una cohicidencia broto de las miles que hay. En el hospital central a 1 kilometro de su posicion. Tomo su chaqueta y corrio como nunca lo habia hecho en vida sintiendo su corazónlatir inquieto y asustado.

no se percato que en ningun momento Ai le estuvo llamando durante todo ese rato haciendole preguntas. la inteligencia artificial sabia muy bien porque habia reaccionado asi, era el efecto del sindrome de apego y el terror de perder su ancla al mundo era demasiado para el. el monigote purpura solo hizo una mueca como una sonrisa, sabia muy bien que la persona de Yusaku no sobreviviria al atroz ataque que le hizo, el daño cerebral seria inmenso. pero seria interesante ver como el peliazul mantendria la esperanza hasta que el diagnostico medico destruyera lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas corrio por buen rato por la calle llamando la atencion de muchas personas que no se detenian en ningun momento al ver al muchacho de corazon agonizante. Yusaku cansado logro llegar al hospital, el cual era uno de los mas especializados y lujosos de la ciudad. lo sabia porque Akira habia traido ahi a Aoi cuando sufrio el virus de los caballeros de Hanoi. llego a recepcion e intentando mantener la calma, hablo con la señorita de recepcion.

 **-buenas tardes. busco a Kogami, Hideki-l** a mujer de cabellos rojos abrio ligeramente los ojos. el peliazul intuyo que no era comun que buscaran a su persona.

 **-claro. espere un momento...-** la chica empezó a teclear algo en la pantalla, cosa que impaciento al duelista. cada segundo que pasaba, aumentaba la ansiedad de no saber el estado de su persona

 **-esta en el tercer piso, habitacion 12-** el peliazul agradecio la informacion y retorno su camino lo mas normal que podia aparentar, pues la ansiedad le comia su espiritu. tomo las escaleras porque el elevador le aprecia demasiado lento y servia para disminuir un poco su nivel de estres haciendo ejercicio. Yusaku al llegar al piso, vio en la leyenda en la pared frente al hospital que ese piso esta especializado en neurologia. el peliazul temblo de miedo en saber que a esas alturas ya no estaria en ese mundo con el. entre las voces de la culpa y las imagenes de la tortura tanto de Revolver y la sufridas de su pasado, el pasillo se le hizo inmensamente largo para llegar a esa habitacion y una vez de pie frente a esa puerta, temblo en intentar golpear esa puerta hasta que se abrio sola.

 **-oh, disculpa** -un doctor calvo con mirada de poker miro al chico ligeramente sorprendido y detras de el venia un rubio de ojos ámbar. ambos con bata y uniforme quirúrgico de color azul cielo y negro respectivamente.

 **-¿usted es el doctor de Hideki?-** pregunto directamente Yusaku intentando disimular lo mas posible su pavor.

 **-si, debes ser amigo del chico.-**

 **-¿como esta?-**

 **-bueno el esta...-**

 **-maestro, ¿es correcto decirle el estado de salud del paciente a este desconocido?-** interrumpió el rubio seriamente unicamente para ser fulminado con la mirada por Yusaku y el doctor solo sonrio ligeramente.

 **-el pobre chico no ha tenido ni una visita desde que esta aqui, posiblemente no tenga familiares. este mocoso puede que le ayude mejor que nosotros-** apremio el ojichocolate ganadose una mirada aprobatoria por parte de su pupilo y una molesta por Yusaku por la forma como se dirigio a el.

 **-bueno, como te decía. el chico de ahí dentro estaba diagnosticado con muerte cerebral, hoy es su cirugia para la donacion de organos pero en su ultimo encefalograma mostro actividad cerebral un poco mas intenso que otros días. Lo que quiero decir es que no tiene muerte cerebral ni tampoco esta en estado de Another. solo esta en Coma-**

 **-¿eso es bueno?-** tento en preguntar Yusaku un poco mas calmado, aun estaba vivo, aun podia verlo.

 **-significa que puede despertar, cuando no sé. el daño cerebral que recibio fue severo, afortunadamente logro preservar sus funciones básicas. así que no necesita un ventilador mecánico o un marcapasos que estimule correctamente su corazón.-** la ansiedad de Yusaku se esfumo ante esas palabras, para cualquier persona eran noticias terribles pero para el, estaba bien, Revolver, Hideki esta vivo y en coma, podía despertar. quizá no recuerde nada de lo ocurrido o quede paralitico pero aun así, esta vivo y eso lo reconfortaba.

 **-gracias-** el chico se movio para dejar pasar a los doctores y el entro a la habitacion. era un lugar inmenso, adaptado para largas estadias daba a entender, tenía una pequeña sala con televisor, un closet de mediano tamaño además del baño y en medio del cuarto cerca de la ventana estaba la cama rodeada de monitores y líquidos que no entendía exactamente para que servian y finalmente un chico de cabello negro con ligeras luces purpuras y piel pálida estaba acostado en medio de la cama respirando suavemente con varios cables y tubos adheridos a su piel.

a pasos lentos aun con su corazon latir frenetico se acerco al durmiente chico de 19 años hasta estar junto a el, unicamente separados por el grueso barandal de plástico. Yusaku alcanzo a leer en la cabecera y en varios frascos el nombre de su persona.

 **-Kogami... no, el es tu padre. Hideki, yo...-** el peliazul no sabia que decir, nunca penso que su primer encuentro con su persona seria de esa forma. el en coma mientras Yusaku sufría la culpa por ser el quien lo provoco.

 **-tu me salvaste. yo, hare lo posible para salvarte.** \- tímidamente tomo la mano del pelinegro, sintiéndola levemente fría pero aun asi desprendía calor, dándole un suave confort a su corazon herido.

desde esa tarde, Yusaku iba todos los dias despues del colegio para estar con durmiente Hideki. si era en fines de semana, se quedaba ahi todo el dia apenas saliendo para tomar aire siendo obligado por las enfermeras cuando hacian rutinas ligeramente invasivas para la privacidad del pelinegro. el peliazul hizo su trabajo en investigar sobre el estado de coma en los pacientes, temblando con horror como en varios trabajos medicos y cientificos lo manejaban como la _"antesala de la muerte"_ pero eso no significaba que no habia nada que hacer. si el paciente sufria de coma pero su situacion no es muy crítica (quiere decir aun mantiene funciones basicas y responde a ciertos estímulos) tiene probabilidades de despertar. tenia que preservar en buen estado el cuerpo y en lo posible lejos de complicaciones ajenas a su estado comatoso.

para esto, fue a preguntarle directamente a sus enfermeras de turno. una chica de cabello rosa y un rubio bicolor de lentes. ambos se mostraron algo Desconfiados en las intensiones del estudiante pero el brillo de su ojos revelaba la gran necesidad de ser de ayuda asi como el delicado brillo de amor que no podia ocultarse. asi que Yusaku aprendió lo básico que podía hacer por su cuenta para cuidar a Hideki así como varias recomendaciones.

el poner musica o alguna pelicula, hablarle de algun tema o platicarle de su dia, así como leerle algun libro. eran maneras de estimular al cerebro para hacerle reaccionar. tocarle de determinadas maneras y valorar las discretas reacciones a ciertos estimulos. asi tambien le entrenaron para que identificara las alarmas en las maquinas y oprimiría el boton rojo de ayuda. pero solo en 3 tipos de alarma el presionaria el boton azul.

primera alarma, todas las maquinas se detuvieron brutalmente. segunda alarma, que Hideki no pudiera respirar (incluyendo boquear) y su corazón latiera demasiado rápido. tercera alarma, el encefalograma dejara de marcar ondas.

deseaba fervientemente nunca tocar ese boton.

poco a poco, Yusaku aprendio a cuidar a Hideki con esmero y paciencia formando una comoda rutina entre el colegio y estar con su persona. siendo alguien que no tenia nada en su futuro o alguna vida mas alla de lo que aparentaba, no le importaba estar ahi todo el dia. sentia que alguien lo esperaba en casa al finalizar el colegio, que alguien lo necesitaba verdaderamente.

 _algo tierno pero triste._

el peliazul de ojos esmeralda de vez en cuando era regañado por Soichi por sus desapariciones en la tarde al punto de ni siquiera volver a casa mientras Ai estaba intrigado por ese hecho, el peliazul no mostraba el comportamiento tipico de una persona quebrada emocionalmente y espiritualmente, sino parecia motivado. tardo en comprender lo que sucedia, Revolver continuaba con vida, quiza fuera de combate pero aun respiraba.

su avatar de Playmaker era rara vez tocado por Yusaku, pues no tenia otra motivacion para entrar al mundo virtual mas que para disimular sus escapadas o disfrutar del viento. no habia caido en el olvido por parte de las personas que deseaban ver a al salvador de V-rains.

Habian pasado 4 meses desde que Hideki entro en coma y Yusaku tomo la responsabilidad de cuidarlo. a esas alturas, el personal sanitario estaba acostumbrado a verlo ahi, incluso muchas enfermeras le habian tomado cariño tratandolo como un hermanito de ellas, en especial la pelirosada y el chico de lentes de cabello bicolor, los cuales incluso le regalaron un uniforme quirurgico color verde con amarillo (parecido al estilo de Playmaker, algo ligeramente aterrador) con la previa advertencia que no lo usara fuera de la habitacion de su amigo, pues podian confundirlo con otro personal mas del lugar.

a esas alturas, Yusaku ya sabia movilizarlo el solo, le realizaba movimientos pasivos a ambos brazos y piernas para mantener su musculatura sana, le cepillaba el cabello despues de que las enfermeras lo bañaban y le ponia crema para cuidar su piel entre otras tareas de menor calibre. segun el doctor de su persona, Hideki se ha mantenido estable, sin contar con los discretos reflejos de dolor o muecas ante ciertos toques, seguía aun sin señales de querer despertar pero no habia retroceso y eso era buena señal.

todo aparentemente normal, esa noche fria de Septiembre. el peliazul termino de leer el capitulo de aquella novela de misterio que le habia recomendado el medico de Hideki. Quien habia juzgado mal, el neurologo tenia cara y comportamiento de un idiota Desadaptado a la sociedad pero es un genio en la materia y es muy paciente tratandose de enseñar.

Mientras leia la estrofa en voz suave, su mente divagaba en otros asuntos, mas especificamente sobre sus pensamientos hacia Hideki. Ultimamente estaba mirandolo demasiado, al principio lo hacia por el sentimiento de amistad y agradecimiento por salvarle la vida cuando eran niños pero poco a poco fue cambiando de enfoque. Empezando con su apariencia. Hideki es un chico guapo, facciones simétricas y sedoso cabello negro. Seguramente la academia seria un chico cotizado por las señoritas pero nunca lo habia visto en los pasillos o algo parecido. Ahí en adelante, empezó una profunda investigación de su vida, porque en realidad no sabia nada de el. Mediante el poco material que habia sobre Hideki en el internet por las redes sociales, mostraba a un joven de personalidad madura, determinada y amable pero habia episodios donde es completamente arrogante. Su voz se parecía mucho a la Revolver sin ese tono cibernético. No asistia a la escuela, estudia en casa por cuestiones personales, no decia una razon mas clara. En los pocos videos que encontro, se vio fascinado por el, especialmente sus ojos. El color dorado mas vivo que haya visto.

Yusaku llego a 3 conclusiones al finalizar su investigación. Primero, Hideki y el podrían haber congeniado bien. Segundo, queria conocerlo mas, ser la persona mas cercana que tenga. Tercero, sus sentimientos por el habian cambiado. Seria tonto negarlo, se sentía atraído hacia el durmiente chico. Estaba fuera de toda lógica y sentido común, pues no se conocían realmente más que sus apariencias de avatares y el recuerdo cuando eran niños.

Pero aun así…

El sonido del reloj de la pared lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. dándose cuenta que son las 12am, debió irse hace unas horas. Yusaku pensó en irse a su casa a dormir pero ¿para que? mañana es sábado, no había prisa por alguna situación en la mañana además no quería hacerlo. cerro la pantalla de su aparato y se levanto dispuesto a irse a dormir en el sofá-cama que una señorita previamente preparo para el en caso que quisiera tomar una siesta en ella antes de irse. pero antes de que pudiera acostarse en su improvisado lecho, vio brevemente a su persona.

una inocente idea se planto en su mente, algo que hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente.

una parte de el decía que era mala idea, podía hacerle daño pero 3 razones decían lo contrario: primera, si tenia cuidado, no le perjudicaría a sus cables y circuitos que suministraban alimento y medicamento a Hideki. segundo, según leyó en su investigación, el contacto con otro ser humano, ayudaba como estimulo al cerebro y tercero, quería hacerlo y estaban solos.

la enfermera le dijo que su padre había muerto hace tiempo y nadie hasta el momento reclamo por el muchacho dejándolo solo con su fortuna que lentamente era consumida por el tratamiento medico.

despacio se volvió a acercar a la cama de su "amigo" para bajar los barandales de la izquierda, que era el lado con menos riesgos y descobijarlo. tímidamente, temiendo a lastimarlo, se acostó en la misma cama con la precaución de elevar los barandales y cobijarse juntos. siendo una cama de hospital, no estaba hecha para dos personas, por lo tanto el espacio es reducido. Yusaku con las mejillas pintadas de rojo y su corazón latiendo emocionado termino acurrucándose en el pecho de Hideki, sintiendo su respiración acompasada y su suave calor.

 **-buenas noches Hideki-** murmuro girando el rostro juvenil del pelinegro con una suave caricia. no bastando con dormirse ahi, otra idea aun mas atrevida llego a su mente pero ya estaba ahi, no se detendría, ademas, Revolver es su persona y solo estan ellos en ese inmenso y frio cuarto de hospital. Tímidamente se acerco a su rostro y planto en sus labios un tierno beso. Su primer beso.

El contacto duro poco pero fue maravilloso. Su corazon latia Emocionado contra su pecho, sonrojado se acurruco en el en espacio del hombro y cuello, en sus labios aun bailaba el sabor del dentrifico medicinal y un poco de humedad pero no le molestaba. Se sentia feliz por su atrevimiento, completo y satisfecho por ese efimero contacto.

...

Los dias pasaron y el peliazul heroe de V-rains sentia sus sentimientos crecer ahora que habia reconocido sus verdaderos deseos. lo besaba en los labios cada vez que sentía la necesidad, hasta el mismo se sorprendió al ver que podía llegar a ser un poco meloso.

Como era natural en una persona apegada, Yusaku sentia celos o empezo a sentirlos de los enfermeros o enfermeras nuevos que no conocían a su persona y Estos ocasionalmente Coqueteaban con el. En su mente creía que lo hacían con la intensión de alejarlo de Hideki sin saber que son pareja.

Asi que simplemente los ignoraba o respondía con monosílabos cuando lo requería.

Cuando los dejaban solos, el ojiesmeralda volvia a revelar su naturaleza cariñosa hacia el pelinegro. Yusaku no sabia como comportarse con una pareja siendo al principio muy torpe y ligeramente nervioso ante querer atreverse hacer algo mas personal como tomarle de la mano por placer o besarle un poco mas profundo y lento.

Pero sabia que iba por buen camino cuando veia las ondas cerebrales incrementar de forma pacifica y relajarse al poco tiempo despues.

Las noches en que se dormia junto a el eran cada vez mas regulares entresemana y siempre en fines de semana. mas de una vez fue pillado dormido acurrucado en el pecho de Hideki por las enfermeras que venian a cambiar los medicamentos y estas por respeto intentanban hacer su trabajo lo mas rapido posible. Las mas nuevas en el area creian que era una parejita separada por la tragedia, los veteranos sabian muy bien que Yusaku tenia sentimientos fuertes por Hideki, la duda era si estos fueran correspondidos o no, pero como se comportaba recientemente, seguramente tuvo algun medio para enterarse que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Sin saber la terrible versión de su pasado.

Una noche de invierno, el peliazul estaba cómodamente acostado con su pareja arropados por una cobija tibia color azul naval. Yusaku le relataba cosas pequeñas a Hideki mientras acariciaba su rostro despacio.

 **-primero, estudiare medicina. Asi podre cuidarte en casa Hideki. Segundo, estaré mejor preparado además del entrenamiento que me dieron Yaiba y Elizabeth y tercero, si para esas fechas aun no despiertas, buscare el medio para traerte de vuelta-** confeso suavemente el ojiesmeralda acomodándose en su lugar con un ligero sonrojo. El exduelista lo habia empezado a planear en el momento que les pidieron hacer un listado de sus Metas a futuro en el colegio. En compañía de dos compañeros mas en el salon, Su hoja estaba en blanco por mas de 30 minutos.

No tenia nada que escribir.

Hasta que recuerda el estado de Hideki y su labor de cuidador.

De ahí, fue facil inspirarse en sus nuevas 3 metas en la vida: primero, graduarse y estudiar medicina. Segundo, hacer la especialidad en neurología y curar a Hideki. Tercero, casarse con el.

Metas simples que llenaban de jubilo su corazon.

Suavemente subio su pierna por la del pelinegro y tomo lugar para dormirse hasta que nota algo inusual en su novio, robandole el sueño casi inmediamente. No se notaba mucho por los pliegues de la cobija y su grosor pero no es tan inocente para no saber identificar una ereccion.

El corazon de Yusaku dio un vuelco mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora ¿los pacientes en estado de coma pueden tener erecciones? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿es buena o mala señal? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué haría con eso?

Según Yusaku tenia 3 opciones: primero. No hacer nada. Pero hasta donde el veia, se notaba doloroso. Segundo, llamar a una enfermera, para terminar exponiendo a su persona y tercero, darle alivio. Y esta ultima no estaba muy seguro de hacer, podia afectarle y hasta sonar alarmas.

El peliazul miro con leve reproche a su novio ante esa difícil cuestión. Decidio ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar. Se volvio a comodar en su pareja y cerro los ojos despacio.

Pero la curiosidad era mucha.

Asi que como buen adolescente normal se dejo guiar por sus instintos. Bajo de la cama haciendo poco ruido aunque sabia mas que bien que la mujer homofobica con hermana hospitalizada por infarto cerebral se habia ido desde la mañana, estando ellos solos en ese modulo. Yusaku recordaba que esa era la guardia nocturna Que menos frecuentaba a Hideki y su ultimo medicamento fue a las 10pm y no me tocaba hasta las 4am, dándoles tiempo de estar solos.

Despacio fue quitandole las sabanas hasta llegar a su bata color blanco. Trago saliva al ver que se volvio mas evidente la ereccion debajo de ella. Luchando contra la vergüenza de hacer algo sexual con su novio empezo a tocarlo por arriba de la bata.

Estaba rigido y ligeramente palpitante.

Empezo a masajearle despacio con sus manos ligeramente frias, sintiendo como ese pedazo de carne se tornaba mas caliente y grueso

Yusaku se sonrojo y casi se queda sordo por los freneticos latidos de su Corazon cuando se descubrió que le gustaba la textura y la sensacion de tener a su pareja en ese estado.

Quito la tela para tocarlo directamente sintiendo entre sus dedos la ligera humedad provenir del liquido preseminal, empezó a tocarle mas la punta. Trago grueso cuando su propio cuerpo empezo a reaccionar, su respiracion fue mas profusa al imaginar a Hideki mirandole deseoso y jadeando. Volteo la mirada hacia el pelinegro quien parecia respirar mas acelerado y sus mejillas pintarse de mas rosa. Miro los monitores y aun no emitían alarmas pero si Habia incremento de la frecuencia cardiaca, la respiración y la actividad cerebral parecía aumentar un poco.

Podía jurar que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

 **-Hideki…-** el peliazul dejo de tocar el caliente miembro para ir a besarlo afectuosamente. Siempre cuidado de no remover los cables y los tubos de intravenosa. tambien le abrio la bata hasta dejarlo sin niguna prenda, se deleito por vez primera del cuerpo de su novio. Hideki tenia un cuerpo muy agradable a la vista, aun lo conservaba aun estar en estado de coma, buena estrella lo cuidaba. sin dudar un poco empezo a lamer y besar cada rincon de ese torax teniendo cuidado con lo sensores, mordiqueo el cuello asi como ambos pezones que estaban ligeramente rigidos. deseando mas, se aleja un poco.

 **-Hideki…-** despacio se desnuda sintiendo su propio cuerpo caliente y sensible. tomo una de las manos del inconciente chico y la paso por su cuerpo, sintiendose reconfortado y excitado ante esas caricias tan suaves. volvio a masturbarle un poco mas rapido y sin resistirse mucho con la mano inmovil de su novio empezo a masturbarse con ella. Sentia gran placer al sentir como esa mano ligeramente mas grande y tosca que la suya lo tocaba. casi podia jurar que el pelinegro se estaba deleitando con su cuerpo.

 **-Hideki… se siente bien… aah-** jadeo mas fuerte pero intentaba no hacerlo, no queria llamar la atencion sino se meteria en problemas aunque fuera natural que una pareja estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas, el cuarto de un hospital no es el sitio correcto. el peliazul jadeo fuerte apoyandose en el pecho del pelinegro intentando no apretar demasiado la ereccion de su novio por sus propios espasmos de placer. gemia quedadamente contra el pecho de Hideki evitando lo mas posible gritar.

necesitaba mas, tanto el como su persona necesitaban mas.

 **-Hideki Yo...-** el palpitar del miembro erecto en su mano fue suficiente respuesta para Yusaku. determinado como ansioso, como pudo logro bajar de la cama, apoyándose en el barandal de la cama y tambaleándose hasta llegar a uno de los cajones del buro. si no mal recordaba, una de las enfermeras dejo un gel lubricante multiusos despues de que lo usaron para hacerle un lavado bucal a su novio. tomo el tubo y tomo un poco sintiendolo frio y resbaloso en sus dedos. a paso lento regreso a la cama pero sin treparse todavia, tenia que prepararse un poco pues si permitia que el falo de su persona entrara en seco podria lastimarlo y seria una lesion dificil de explicar.

un dedo resbaloso entro a su estrecha entrada y con ello inicio una serie de gemidos ahogados y arañazos a la cama mientras sentia su dedo moverse dentro. no era la primera vez que experimentaba con esa clase de cosas pero era la primera vez que lo hacia frente a la persona que mas amaba. un segundo dedo entro dentro de su cuerpo aumento la tensión y la excitacion. deseaba sentir ya a su novio pero si no se preparaba bien, lo estropearia.

 **-¡Hideki!-** jadeo su nombre al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y la apretaba en el momento que introdujo un tercero y seguia masajeando su entrada hasta que se sintio lo suficientemente dilatado. con restos de lubricante reluciendo por muy debajo de sus caderas subio a la cama y nuevamente volvio a masturbar a su pareja con cuidado pero con voz tremendamente ansiosa y necesitada.

 **-perdon por hacerte esperar. no queria... aaah, no queria... Hideki... no queria estropearlo-** logro articular apenas, despacio gateo hacia el rostro de su novio para besarlo despacio y cariñoso dando inicio a una serie de besos largos y apasionados como un factor distractor mientras se acomodaba para poder penetrarse, brinco un poco al sentir la punta humeda en su entrada pero no se detuvo, despacio fue dejando que entrara sintiendo como lo llenaba mas cada vez.

 **-mmmh-** gemia quedamente a cada momento que sentia que entraba su miembro, era una tortura lenta y deliciosa hasta que sintio de lleno su miembro en su interior cuando se dejo caer en la cadera de su persona. Yusaku hizo lo humanamente posible para no gritar de placer limitandose a morder una sabana, aumento la sensacion abrumadora combinada con espasmos electricos cuando despacio se incorporo hasta estar de lleno sobre aquel falo. se tapaba la boca mientras iniciaba el vaiven erotico montando a su amada persona, el ojiesmeralda sentia sus ojos brillar y escozerle un poco por las ligeras lagrimas de placer y discreto dolor por su atrevimiento en dejarse caer. jadeo cada vez mas fuerte al aumentar el ritmo apoyandose en el pecho de su novio.

no se imagino que perderia su virginidad de esa forma pero valia la pena, se sentia maravilloso, abrumador y ardiente, ardia mucho su interior como fuego consumiendolo todo, veia de vez en cuando a su novio quien se notaba que respiraba con mayor rapidez cada cierto tiempo, sudaba un poco y veia en las pantallas como la frecuencia cardiaca subia cada vez mas y mas. la cama crujía con el movimiento tan característico haciendo azotar los bordes de goma contra el muro, el peliazul de mirada esmeralda se movia a diferentes ritmos con tal de seguir disfrutando a su novio, no sabia cuando seria la proxima ocasion y debian disfrutarla al maximo. Yusaku sentia sus paredes siendo golpeadas por el glande buscando su prostata hasta hacerlo ver estrellas y mas de una vez casi olvidaba que no debia hacer mucho ruido.

 **-ya... ya casi...-** siguio moviendose rapidamente encima del pelinegro jadeando mucho ante el placer inmenso de sentirse pleno. hasta que finalmente siente algo caliente llenándolo, algo calido y resbaloso que fue suficiente estimulo para hacer que el mismo se viniera encima del vientre de su novio en un gemido ahogado. despacio termino recargandose en el pecho de su novio, suspirando tratando de tomar aire y volver en si mismo.

 **-Hideki... Hideki... te amo, te amo Hideki-** murmuro Yusaku ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su novio. se movio despacio para dejar salir el falo de su novio de su cuerpo para evitar lastimarse mutuamente pero no evito resentir la sensacion de vacio al finalizar el acto y mucho menos la sensacion de que algo salia de su interior lentamente. se tomo unos minutos antes de levantarse del comodo cuerpo del exusuario de Revolver.

 **-no tardo-** murmuro Yusaku dandole un suave beso. de manera torpe y lenta se puso de pie para ir por unas toallas para limpiar a su pareja y cambiarle la bata. con un poco de agua tibia empezo a retirar los rastros de semen de su abdomen y pelvis que dejo escapar de su interior, lo visto con una bata limpia con el mismo cuidado que tuvo de no manipular los sensores de los monitores. Cuando vio que estaba limpio y fresco, Yusaku prosiguió a darse un rápido baño para no conservar el olor a sexo en su piel y una vez que saliera, tenia trabajo que hacer en hackear el sistema de vigilancia de las cámaras, pues es probable que hayan grabado como Hideki y el se demostraban cariño.

Después de esa noche, el peliazul héroe de V-rains pensó que no lo volveria a repetir pero se había equivocado, por lo menos una vez a la semana (convenientemente en la noche) el chico de cabellera negra presentaba una erección que Yusaku interpretaba que su pareja lo deseaba de esa forma. Sus intimidades no podían pasar por alto del todo debido por los registros médicos pero no sospechaban que era a causa de que el peliazul mantenía relacione sexuales con el joven en coma. Dejándolo como un caso de arritmia discreta a consecuencia de su estado cerebral. Cosa que llevo al el medico de Hideki pedir apoyo a cardiología como monitoreo.

Todo iba de maravilla en la hermosa burbuja de Yusaku donde es feliz con su pareja inconsciente hasta una tarde de diciembre.

El usuario de Playmaker salio tarde de la academia a causa de un trabajo de ultimo momento que encargo el profesor de algebra y a paso rapido iba por la calle olvidando que iba Ai con el. La inteligencia artificial estaba extrañamente callado, no tanto porque tuviera ganas, sino porque si abria la boca, Yusaku se acordaria que tenia que regresarlo a casa y perderia la oportunidad saber que hacia el muchacho Hacker con tanto Esmero para desaparecer tardes y noches completas. Incluso su casa tenia una fina capa de polvo por su ausencia.

Aunque podia apostar sus datos que tenia relacion con Revolver.

Asomándose discretamente por una ranura de la mochila vio que el joven entraba a un edificio muy especifico y algo familiar para el, pasillos blancos y personas andar con bata. Hasta entrar a una habitación espaciosa, dejo el maletin en un sofa y fue directamente a lavarse las manos, para despues ir con su novio y revisarlo.

 **-Hideki, buenas tardes-** le hablo en tono cariñoso mientras le limpiaba el rostro con un paño al ver ligeros residuos de dentífrico de las comisuras de los labios.

 **-me he retrasado en llegar por un trabajo escolar-** termino de limpiar su rostro y apoyo su frente sonriéndole cariñosamente, contento de estar ahí con su persona.

Sin sospechar nada, Ai vio todo y como se comportaba el peliazul ante ese extraño en cama. Entonces para la inteligencia fue facil atar los cabos, ese era Revolver y el usuario de Playmaker lo cuidaba. Por como lo veía y actuaba, el trastorno de fijacion y dependencia de Yusaku estaba muy avanzado y en un punto delicado. Si algo le pasaba al exlider de los caballeros de Hanoi.

Quebraría el espiritu del joven Hacker.

Ai sonrio malicioso y lo mas discreto que pudo extendió uno de sus brazos para ingresar al sistema de las maquinas especializadas y monitores de los vitales del paciente. No debía ser precipitado, si actuaba en ese momento contra la vida de Revolver, Yusaku intervendría y actuaria para salvarle la vida. Si llegara a sobrevivir, solo aumentaría su estado de alerta y estaría mas tiempo con el.

Asi que actuaria utilizando la culpa.

 _ **-"¡hiii Yusaku-sama!"-**_ exclamo el monigote purpura como si nada asomandose completamente desde la bolsa con su usual Hiperactividad. Yusaku salio de su burbuja de felicidad cuando recordó que no habia dejado a Ai en casa, bufo molesto por su error y ahora en adelante la inteligencia artificial estaria fastidiandolo al respecto.

 _ **-"¿Dónde estamos Yusaku-sama? ¡Aaaah! ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué esta asi?"-**_ exclamo en un tono sorprendido al ver al chico en cama.

 **\- silencio Ai, estamos en un hospital-** el Yusaku cariñoso se habia guardado rapidamente por el seco y frio de siempre. Por inercia, el peliazul antepuso su cuerpo frente a la inteligencia artificial como señal de proteccion. Aun estaba muy fresca en su memoria que Ignis fue culpable de que casi pierde a su persona.

 _ **-"¿hospital? ¿y que hacemos aquí?"-**_

 **-trabajo cuidando a esta persona-** el peliazul ya tenia prevista una historia en caso de que alguien supiera que el estaba en esa clinica, hasta un nombre falso para Hideki en caso de que alguien conociera su identidad en V-Rains e intentara hacerle daño.

 _ **-"¿tu cuidando a una persona? Eso suena raro y mas viniendo de ti que eres mas frio que las inteligencias artificiales"-**_ se "extraño" el monigote de ojos Ambar brillante.

 **-primero, necesitaba el dinero para la universidad. Segundo, el trabajo de cuidar una persona no es tan demandante si haces todo bien y me da lapsos para hacer mis tareas y tercero, es un lugar tranquilo.-** explico sus motivos previamente estudiados, no le dolía mentir de esa forma porque todo lo hacia para proteger a su persona.

 _ **-"que cruel eres. Pero ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto de Soichi? El pobre esta preocupado por ti Y teme que estes en un lio gordo tu solo"-**_ explico Ai en tono amable. todo lo que dijo es verdad, Yusaku estaba tan metido en su burbuja que no se percataba de lo angustiado que esta el pelimorado aunque aparentaba estar de buen humor. apenas habia visto al peliazul de mechas rosas porque aun le frecuentaba para comer un Hotdog y charlar un poco pero de ahi, nada, ni una señal cuando antes estaba todo el dia con el.

Yusaku se quedo callado y pensativo. habia estado tan feliz con su persona que descuido su amistad con Kusanagi. el hombre habia sido una gran persona con el, un hermano mayor que le guio y cuido sus espaldas cuando trabajaban en el caso de Lost contra los caballeros de Hanoi. lo vea como lo vea, habia sido un ingrato pero... miro hacia Hideki quien dormia pacíficamente. no queria alejarse, quería estar con su querida persona pero como mínimo debia responderle al pelimorado y explicarle sus razones de porque estuvo ausente tanto tiempo.

no demoraría mucho verdad, solo una visita corta y volveria con su novio. ademas aun tenia que mantener la fachada de distanciamiento con la gente frente al monigote purpura. a esas alturas no sabia que tanto podia confiar en el.

si es que en nada.

 **-Vamos con Ai-** tomo la mochila para colgársela en su hombro y empezando a caminar hacia la salida, sin antes de darle una significativa mirada a su pareja. sin mas, salio de la habitación y a pocos pasos se topo con el rubio bicolor usando un uniforme quirúrgico color purpura oscuro y dorado.

 **-oh Yusaku, ¿a donde iras?-** el enfermero de las gafas y ojos ámbar se sorprendió de ver al joven enamorado lejos de su pareja. desde que el Peliazul de ojos esmeralda había llegado a esa habitación, prácticamente no salia de ahi sino era obligado por el mismo o su compañera.

 **-voy con un amigo, no tardare en volver-** explico secamente el joven hacker. el bicolor dio una mirada comprensiva, seguramente necesitaba un poco de aire, después de todo, estar encerrado todo el día no es muy sano.

 **-esta bien, te enviare un mensaje si necesitamos algo-** informo el enfermero antes de continuar con su trabajo. Yusaku continuo caminando dispuesto a ir a donde solía estacionar su Food Truck con mayor regularidad y lo mejor es que no esta muy lejos del hospital.

...

cuando llego al camion amarillo, Soichi lo recibio con los brazos abiertos verdaderamente contento de ver a su amigo y socio en buenas condiciones pero aun asi, no se salvo de un suave regaño por su ausencia tan prolongada. Yusaku le relato la misma historia que a Ai sobre su supuesto trabajo y al ser contratado tan rapidamente no tuvo tiempo en avisarle de su nueva rutina. el pelimorado tomo bien la noticia aunque de cierto modo no estaba muy convencido, pues en ocasiones, un brillo muy especial relucia en sus ojos por breves milisegundos antes de volverse frios. pero lo dejo de lado, Soichi sabia muy bien lo descuidado que es Yusaku con su propia salud y habitos alimenticios. agradecia que su supuesto "jefe" procurara que comiera, incluyendo a las enfermeras del hospital, hasta podia ver que gano un poco de peso.

duraron 15 minutos platicando trivialidades mientras el mayor cocinaba un par de salchichas y Yusaku le ayudaba un poco a picar los tomates acompañados de los comentarios hilarantes de la inteligencia artificial. el peliazul admitia que necesitaba un poco de aire, aunque amaba estar con Hideki, un poco de espacio le ayudo a relajarse. entonces su bolsillo vibro, provenia de su celular. extrañado el peliazul se puso a examinarlo.

 **-¿sucede algo Yusaku?-**

 **-no lo se Kusanagi-** reviso el aparato y leyo el mensaje provenir del enfermero. al principio penso que le pediria algun producto de higiene personal como es su costumbre pero su rostro perdió color y sus manos temblaron, todo sonido se perdió al grado que no escuchaba para nada la voz de Kusanagi hablarle preocupado o de AI preguntando qué era lo que pasaba. sus ojos se abrieron cada vez mas a paso que digeria ese mensaje que destrozo su paz en menos de 3 segundos con tan solo 2 palabras.

 _"Codigo Azul"_

el duelista experto en Ciberverse dejo caer el cuchillo haciendo un estruendo metalico. Hideki estaba en paro, su novio estaba muriendo. mientras mas rapido comprendía esas palabras, mas rápido comenzo a moverse. sin decir ni una palabra al preocupado pelimorado, salio del camion corriendo como alma lleva el diablo por la calle importandole poco cruzarse cuando los carros estaban pasando por la luz verde o si chocaba con personas en la acera, el ojiesmeralda corria lo mas rapido posible, corria hasta sentir que sus propias piernas se acalambraban o diera ligeros tropiezos pero aun asi no paraba. Yusaku no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando llego al hospital, subio tres pisos por la escaleras y continuo con su carrera. cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de su persona es detenido abruptamente por un guardia de seguridad.

 **-¿pero que?-**

 **-alto no puedes pasar. el codigo azul esta activado en esta habitacion.-** explico el hombre de voz ronca.

 **-pero el es mi amigo-** tuvo el cuidado de decir el peliazul. Apenas aparentando calma Sintiendo su corazon latir dolorosamente.

 **-lo lamento pero tendras que esperar. en un rato un medico te dará detalles de lo que ocurrió-** sin mayores opciones, el estudiante toma asiento en la sala de espera a dos metros de la habitacion sintiendo su corazon Romperse en cualquier momento. Poco a poco su realidad se enfoca en la distancia entre el y esa maldita puerta de madera oscura, el sonido se limita a ser un eco lejano de voces y murmullos de personas cerca suyo.

 _5 minutos._

No debio irse. Si el no hubiera dejado solo a Hideki, se hubiera percatado a tiempo que algo andaba mal con su novio y corregirían a tiempo el problema sin llegar a activar el "codigo Azul"

 _10 minutos_

¿Por qué tardaban tanto? El hermoso muchacho de ojos esmeraldas se estaba desesperando y ansiaba quitar a golpes al guardia para ver Hideki. Necesitaba saber que el estaba bien. El iba a estar bien, el hizo todo lo posible para cuidarlo y procurarlo. Tiene que estarlo.

 _13 minutos._

El cardiologo es un idiota. Dijo que Su persona tiene el corazon muy sano y fuerte. El neumologo junto con la tipa de rehabilitacion fisica son unos pelmazos, le dijeron que tanto sus pulmones como sus musculos estaban muy bien cuidados por su esfuerzo. "puede despertar" dijo El cara de huevo del neurologo. ¡¿Por qué todos se empeñaron a mentirle?! ¿Por qué se pusieron de acuerdo en darle mala informacion para que el lo terminara de matar?

 _18 minutos._

¿y si el tiene la culpa? El estuvo besandolo ¿Qué tal si le contagio algo sin percatarse? Estuvo a punto de pillar un resfrio hace dos semanas ¿que tal si eso le afecto? Según la literatura, personas en coma mueren por complicaciones tales como neumonías o infecciones. ¿O si fue el sexo? Estuvieron casi una semana haciéndolo porque Hideki lo pedia y el lo deseaba. El exceso de estimulo pudo efectarle el cerebro O el simple hecho de bajarle la saturacion de oxigeno porque la sangre se concentraba en su erección.

 _21 minutos_

¿Qué haria el…? ¿si Revolver? ¿… si Hideki Kogami muriera?

 _¿si en verdad muriera?_

Volvio a la realidad y su mirada se enfoco en la puerta el momento que escucho abrirse el cerrojo. Se puso de pie y camino rápidamente para encontrarse con los médicos y enfermeras. Entre ellos el rubio bicolor y el neurologo. El medico se acerco a Yusaku pensativo, como si reflexionara lo que diria.

 **-Yusaku… no es fácil decirlo y en verdad lo siento pero hicimos todo lo que pudimos… estuvo en paro por mas de 5 minutos y sin oxigeno por ese mismo tiempo. Aun si se salvara, al poco tiempo fallecería por muerte cerebral sino, por las complicaciones añadidas-** el calvo de ojos chocolate puso su mano en el hombro del joven como señal de apoyo. hasta los medicos sabian lo mucho que el joven apreciaba al pelinegro.

 **-¿que fue lo que paso?-** pregunto en voz hueca sin mirar realmente al doctor.

 **-hubo un fallo en las maquinas por una baja de electricidad. la maquina de monitoreo se reinicio dejando los limites de alarma a niveles maximos evitando que sonaran desde que empezo el problema, lo que lo causo, fueron 3 medicamentos de alto riesgo que mantenian el cuerpo de Hideki en buen estado, sin embargo a dosis elevadas son fatales. una de ellos incremento de la frecuencia cardiaca hasta llevarlo a un infarto y el otro causo depresion respiratoria.-** explico lo mas sencillo que pudo el rubio residente del medico con el mayor tacto que podia. una cosa era ser duro con la verdad pero otra era manejar la muerte de un familiar.

el peliazul no dijo nada por largo rato, solo respiraba amenamente mirando la puerta. los medicos interpretaron esto como una señal para irse sin antes de avisarle que tenia 15 minutos para despedirse, pues el cuerpo tenían que llevarlo a quirófano y rescatar los órganos para donación, pues siendo un joven saludable aun son viables.

una vez solo, a paso lento Yusaku ingreso a la alcoba despacio. la habitación aun con su tamaño desprendía calidez y la sensación de familiaridad ahora es fría y sombría. continuo caminando ignorando la basura causada por las envolturas de material de curación y medico, incluso llego a ver el lubricante tirado en alguna parte. los monitores estaban apagados y el carro de parada estaba cerca de ahi abierto pero no tan desordenado y en la cama Hideki estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, tal como lo habia dejado hace unos minutos. solo tenia los labios levemente resecos y lucia mas palido de lo normal.

no parecia muerto.

el estudiante de cabello azul y ojos esmeraldas tomo la mano del muchacho de cabello negro, estaba fria y rigida, incluso un poco aspera. cuando hace unos minutos estaba calida y suave.

 **-¿que haria...?-** murmuro en voz baja. despacio destapo el cuerpo de Hideki ahora sin las linas endovenosas o cables adheridos a su cuerpo, solo habia pequeños parches en los sitios donde estuvieron introducidos. despacio se volvio a acostar junto a su novio acurrucandose una vez mas en su pecho, esa misma noche durmio con el escuchando el suave ritmo de su corazon y el vaiven delicado del intercambio gaseoso de sus pulmones, sintiendo el calor provenir que le ayudaba a dormir. estuvo un minuto acostado con su mano en el pecho del exusuario de Revolver, no habia elevación del tórax que indicara que seguia respirando, el frio que desprendía le robaba su propio calor y no escuchaba su corazón latir, no se escuchaba nada en esa habitación.

 **-primero. cuando me gradue de la preparatoria-** su voz se oia hueca y suave, con un trasfondo de ilusion- **estudiare medicina y me especializare en neurologia. Asi podre cuidarte en casa Hideki.-** hizo una pausa leve acurrucándose **\- Segundo, si para esas fechas aun no despiertas, buscare el medio...-** a ese punto, dejo de hablar, apreto su mano contra la bata azul celeste del moreno mientras dejaba que sus lagrimas bajaran sin resistencia, no supo en que momento habia empezado a llorar. sintiendo que se quebraba su voz y le faltaba fuerza para respirar tomo aire y continuo aferrandose a la prenda.

 **-yo... yo me...-** cerro lo ojos sin tener la fuerza para continuar y ocultando su rostro mojado contra el frio cuerpo donde se cada vez se hacia mas ovillo.

...

se marco el tiempo limite para la cirugia y en el momento que los enfermeros entraron para dar aviso a Yusaku encontraron al joven dormido encima del cuerpo aferrandose a este de forma infantil e inocente. con pena y algo de lastima despertaron al joven cuidadosamente y lo alejaron del difunto. el peliazul no opuso resistencia ni reclamo, solo se dejo guiar permitiendo en peligrosa pasividad como se llevaban a Hideki lejos de el.

despues de eso, todo paso como si viera todo desde tercera persona.

desde el tramite de defuncion que Soichi ayudo a hacer, pues Yusaku es menor de edad para tomar desiciones al respecto y su estado mental junto al emocional no ayudaban. el pelimorado llego al hospital despues de un rato pues no encontraba al estudiante por el hospital y no respondia sus llamadas, al enterarse que la persona que cuidaba su amigo habia fallecido entendio el estado casi catatonico que estaba el muchacho. era la primera vez que Yusaku se permitia tener un poco de contacto humano, era natural hacerse algunas expectativas y fracasa rotundamente, sentirse herido.

Sin saber completamente la verdad.

después llego esa mañana del funeral. un clima soleado y brillante, como si se burlara de su dolor. Como si el destino le gritara en la cara que el había ganado aun con sus esfuerzos. El entierro no hubo personas mas que 5 en total, el sacerdote, Soichi, los enfermeros y médicos que cuidaron a Hideki y el mismo Yusaku. El peliazul veia como despacio como el féretro color plata descendía a la oscuridad mientras el párroco citaba unas palabras en honor suyo. No prestaba atencion a lo que decia pues miraba el ataud el cual llevaba dentro el cuerpo de la persona que mas amaba y el no decía nada, absolutamente nada. Poco a poco vio como llenaban el hueco con tierra dejando apenas un montículo de tierra frente a la fria lapida de piedra clara.

Poco a poco la gente se fue, dejando solos a Yusaku junto con Soichi. Duraron de pie casi una hora en mutismo absoluto. Cuando considero suficiente, El mayor toco el hombro del mas joven como señal de partir del campo santo.

 **-Yusaku. Es hora-** el peliazul afirmo despacio y empezo a caminar junto con el mayor pelimorado. Sentia sus pies pesados y su corazón latir despacio, apenas lo suficiente Para hacer circular su sangre y mantenerlo vivo.

Desafortunadamente.

…

Paso un mes rapidamente.

Un mes difícil para Soichi pues le dolía inmensamente como el duelista de ojos esmeraldas continuaba en permanente estado catatónico. No al grado de su hermano puesto continuaba yendo al colegio, sacando buenas notas, hacia sus trabajos incluso lo contrato en el Truck Food para mantenerlo ocupado y hacia caso a las indicaciones de forma mansa pero… no estaba ahí. Aunque su voz y actividad cotidiana no lo mostraba, sus ojos carentes de Brillo si.

El Yusaku lleno de vida y deseoso de seguir adelante murió ese día también.

Mediante conjeturas pudo deducir que el muchacho que había muerto era el amigo que le salvo la vida y durante su investigación el peliazul supo su estado y ubicación e inmediatamente accedió a cuidarlo. Fue una jugarreta cruel del destino.

Soichi cortaba un poco de lechuga mientras observaba de vez en cuando a Yusaku sentado afuera del negocio con su hotdog favorito, comiéndolo por casi 40 minutos. Preguntandose que podia hacer para ayudarle ademas de vigilarlo.

Ai por su parte se removia contengo en el disco de duelo. Resulto todo tal cual como arrojaron sus calculos. Si Yusaku perdía su vinculo que lo mantenía cuerdo, el caería en una densa depresión.

De cierto sentia algo de culpa, pues Soichi estaba pagando los platos rotos que Yusaku y Revolver Destrozaron y el pelimorado le agradaba mucho (fue el único que lo trato bien) Pero ni modo, era daño colateral.

El pelirrojo no debió atacar a su pacifico mundo y mucho menos iniciar una guerra contra todos.

El peliazul no debio tratarlo como un esclavo y mucho menos quitarle su libertad.

Ahora los dos pagaron con el deseo que mas desesperadamente tenían guardado en su corazón.

Era volverse a ver.

…

Una tarde Pasadas de las 4:30pm después de la escuela.

Soichi conducia tranquilamente despues de recoger a Yusaku del colegio. Habia sido llamado por uno de los profesores pues el menor se habia quedado dormido en clases y fue llevado a detención a cumplir con unas tareas extras. Siendo Kusanagi el tutor legal mas cercano al chico tomo responsabilidad por el y pudo llevárselo bajo la promesa que no lo volvería a hacer.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso por parte de Yusaku pues Ai abucheaba la hipocresia de los profesores. Antes el peliazul se dormia y nadie decia nada hasta hoy. continuo Alegando su parcialidad hasta que llegaron a la residencia del duelista mas joven.

 **-llegamos Yusaku. Vendre por ti para cenar ¿estaras bien?-** pregunto con precaución el pelimorado.

 **-si-** respondio ausente.

 **-¿necesitas algo? Puedo quedarme si quieres. despues de todo no he vendido por aqui-** bromeo el hombre de ojos color tormenta pero solo optuvo una media sonrisa por parte de Yusaku.

 **-estare bien.-** bajo del camion tranquilamente sin decir mas. se quedo afuera de su casa esperando que el camion amarillo mostaza se fuera ademas de buscar sus llaves para poder ingresar. no muy seguro, Soichi arranco el camion y se marcho sin dejar de ver a Yusaku por el retrovisor. de cierto modo estaba tranquilo pues habia hecho un pacto con Ai de mandarle un mensaje en caso de que se comportara extraño de alguna forma.

el peliazul encontro sus llaves para ingresar a su casa pero justo cuando iba a usarlas, se quedo quieto, pensativo.

 _ **-Yusaku-sama hay que entrar, tienes que estudiar para el examen de mañana-**_ animo el monigote morado desde el disco de duelo. se sorprendio al ver que el peliazul volvia a guardar las llaves y se alejaba de su morada a paso leve, sin prisa. ** _-oi, ¿a donde vamos?-_** el monigote estaba a punto de mandar el mensaje a Soichi pero su curiosidad era mucha ¿que pretendia hacer el ex heroe de V-rains? no tenia metas a futuro, tampoco sueños que seguir, sin contar al dueño de Cafe Nagi no tiene a nadie mas, asi que continuo observando al ojiesmeralda y ver que ruta tomaba.

Yusaku camino buen tramo desde su hogar hasta llegar a la estacion del tren bala que lo llevaba cerca del colegio cuando no alcanzaba a tomar el camion directo. pago el boleto y fue directamente a las bancas a esperar un tren en particular. los minutos pasaron viendo como la gente pasaba sin prestarle atencion hasta que el anunciador indico que se acercaba el tren que llevaba a la costa. el joven duelista se puso de pie y fue a tomar ese tren. el viaje fue silencioso por parte de Yusaku y emocionante para Ai, pues ya que su "captor" no salia muy a menudo, no conocia mas que la escuela y el centro de la ciudad.

el viaje duro 15 minutos en el tren y otros 10 minutos caminando por el muelle. el atardecer fue llegando poco a poco, se notaba en el sol y el clima cada vez mas fresco. la inteligencia artificial estaba tan enfocada admirando todo a su alrededor que olvido por completo que debia avisar a Soichi por ese abrupto cambio de planes. el monigote purpura presto atencion a su ubicacion tras percatarse que habia menos gente y establecimientos de venta de comida o recuerdos.

 _ **-Yusaku-sama ¿donde estamos?-**_

 **-silencio Ai, ya vamos a llegar-** el monigote empieza a preocuparse, no tanto por Yusaku sino a donde iban. estaban acercandose a una propiedad privada bastante extensa en un acantilado. una mansion de paredes blancas con detalles color amarillo pastel y diseño tecnologico sin perder el clasico estilo hogareño.

 _ **-oi, no creo que te den permiso de entrar y mucho menos sin invitacion-**_ remarco la inteligencia artificial.

- **no importa, la propiedad esta en venta y abandonada-** respondio el joven al llegar a la cerca. trepo por ella hasta brincar al otro lado sin ningun problema. no sono ninguna alarma o amenaza robotica por invasion de propiedad privada. por el descuidado cesped continuo avanzando pero no entro a la casa, rodeo todo el edificio hasta llegar a la terraza principal del edificio. un lugar hecho de piedra pulida color arena con accesorios elegantes de jarrones de roca con plantas ahora marchitas por la falta de cuidados.

 **-debio ser un lugar muy elegante en su momento-** apremio Ai sorprendió por el ambiente tan desolado. Yusaku se detuvo en el balcón mirando todo el océano en pleno atardecer. el mar se tiño de color naranja, purpura y azul y la brisa marina se sentía fría contra su piel por la proximidad de la noche.

 _ **-¿Yusaku-sama...?-**_

 **-me pregunto, ¿si el mar aun en atardecer continuara siendo color azul?-** pregunto en tono vacio mirando el oleaje.

 ** _-¿el mar? tecnicamente el agua es trasparente Yusaku-sama, solo refleja el color del cielo. es conocimiento general... ¡Espera ¿que estás haciendo?!-_** la inteligencia artificial chillo cuando el adolescente trepo al barandal y se puso de pie completamente en el borde sin perder de vista el mar. Ai recordo que debia enviar un mensaje de auxilio al tutor de Yusaku y rapidamente lo hizo pero no funciono, intento activar su modalidad Dron pero nada funcionaba. muy tarde se percato que sus sistemas estaban bloqueados. todas y cada una de ellas.

 _ **-¡Yusaku-sama para esto no es necesario! ¡¿Que hay de Soichi-san?! el te espera en casa-**_ intento ganar tiempo el monigote purpura buscando alguna forma de desbloquear los comandos que de alguna forma Yusaku logro bloquear sin que se diera cuenta.

mientras Yusaku seguía contemplando el océano de color naranja con matices azules oscuros por la cercanía de la noche. aun si respiraba de forma ligera y suave, dolía. dolía enormemente abrir los ojos y verse en su vieja habitación sin ningún cambio, no había la sombra de calor en su lado contrario de la cama, solo su escritorio de siempre con el certificado de defunción de Hideki burlándose de el todos los días. llegaba del colegio y no había nadie mas que Roboppy y Ai cuando lo deja en casa cuando esta mas irritante. sabia que esa inteligencia artificial era culpable de que perdiera a Hideki pero el tenia mas la culpa. el exusuario de Revolver se lo advirtió desde un comienzo y el se nego a escuchar.

cerro los ojos despacio y comenzo a sentir el viento frio cada vez mas intenso.

cuando volvio a abrirlos, vio un fondo blanco poco definido rodeado de tonos oscuros. hacia frio y humedad en todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo se sentía flotar en la nada pero a la vez pesado, talvez era porque no luchaba por nadar dejándose llevar por el oleaje del mar. vio pequeñas burbujas salir de su boca y su corazon latir feroz contra su pecho hasta dejarle sordo completamente.

volvió a cerrarlos del mismo modo y cuando los abrió tras unos segundos.

fue una enorme sorpresa para el verse acostado en un suelo de azulejo blanco perla rodeado de personas extrañas mirándole curiosas hasta aterradas. se puso de pie algo mareado y revisa su cuerpo por si tiene alguna herida severa o estuviera sangrando pero nada, no había nada. Yusaku estaba por primera vez en su vida confundido ¿qué hacía en ese lugar? reviso en sus bolsillos pero no tenia su celular ni tampoco su disco de duelo. ¿acaso todo fue un sueño? pero justo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón había un trozo de papel color azul, un boleto de tren, mas especifico la mitad de un boleto. lo leyó con cuidado en caso de tener una pista pero solo decía "estación Cerúleo, 19:01hrs" así como una pequeñas instrucciones sobre no perder el boleto.

solo tenía tres puntos que decir de su situación. primero, de alguna forma llego a ese lugar tan limpio y lleno de colores claros cuando el estaba en la mansión de Hideki y su padre. segundo, ¿porque Ai no estaba con el? dudaba mucho que haya logrado romper con sus códigos de seguridad y no parecía que alguien había robado su aparato, además ¿quién lo haría? es un modelo viejo. y tercero, ¿por qué tenía solo la mitad de un boleto?

no teniendo más pistas, decidió buscar dicha estación. camino por los largos pasillos llenos de personas que buscaban sus andenes como el, algunos ya estaban ahi haciendo fila, otros estaban en un comedor cercano haciendo tiempo o leyendo alguna revista. todo lucia extrañamente normal y pacifico tal como se esperaba de una central de trenes funcional pero ¿porque estaba ahi? ¿y porque en determinados momentos sentía ahogarse o su pecho contraerse de forma dolorosa?

volviendo a su búsqueda de respuestas. no le costó mucho tiempo llegar a su estación, el lugar lucia casi solo. según el reloj de la pared marcaban las 17:45pm. supuso que había llegado temprano. vio cerca de su ubicacion un puesto de información, siendo el único lugar con sentido en toda esa confusión, se acerco pero justo cuando iba a pedir informes a una señorita de cabello negro con rojo y ojos color turquesa vio una cabellera dolorosamente familiar entre unas personas. de forma casi hipnotizada camina hacia esa persona, su corazón casi sale de su garganta cuando ve mejor esa espalda y esos pendientes de bala.

 **-Revolver...** -murmuro aun sin creerlo del todo ¿no estaba muerto? es imposible, el vio su cuerpo desde el hospital hasta cuando lo metieron en esa caja, es imposible.

 **-Revolver-** le llamo en tono normal pero fue ignorado y viendo que se alejaba mas, empezo a andar detras suyo.

 **-Hideki...-** hablo en tono mas fuerte mientras se acercaba mas evadiendo a unas personas, al parecer lo había escuchado pues se detuvo y empezo a mirar a todos lados menos atras suyo.

 **-¡Kogami Hideki!-** exclamo deteniendose y vio como el joven de cabello negro se volteaba a verlo. esas facciones simetricas, ese tono de piel que calzaba perfectamente con su tipo de cuerpo pero sobre todo esos dorados que vio tantas veces en fotografias por la web. el peliazul sintio que mundo se detenia en el momento que sus ojos cruzaron miradas con las del moreno, su corazon latio fuertemente dejándole sin habla pero no borraba la hermosa sonrisa que cada vez se dibujaba con mayor definición y los bordes de sus ojos escocerles por las lagrimas. mientras el mencionado Hideki le miraba extrañado, intentando ubicarle de donde lo conocia hasta que parece que sus ideas se ordenan haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de forma anonadada.

 **-¿Playmaker? ¿Yusaku?-** el peliazul de forma totalmente fuera de su personalidad, corrio hacia el pelinegro de ojos dorados para estrecharlo en sus brazos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por primera vez en realidad. lo abrazo fuertemente ocultando su rostro contra el cuello del pelinegro sonriendo enormemente mientras dejaba que sus lagrimas escurrieran de forma libre. era el, ese era el calor que Hideki desprendia, ese era su aroma suave mezclado con dentrifico medicinal, esos eran los brazos que tanto soño en ser abrazado. sintio como era alejado gentilmente para despues de que su rostro fuera tomado suavemente por esas manos que tanto soñó ser tocado nuevamente.

parecía tan irreal.

 **-Yusaku ¿como es que estas aqui? ¿Porque estas aqui?-** pregunto temeroso captando lentamente lo que habia hecho el joven duelista. el pelinegro lo hizo mirarle a la cara esperando una respuesta. **-¿que has hecho? ¿porque lo has hecho? respóndeme-** pregunto el moreno de ojos dorados aterrado, todavía sin creerse de ver al joven de ojos esmeraldas ahi con el.

 **-queria volver a verte-** admitió Yusaku sintiéndose regañado por el pelinegro. ahora recordaba con mayor claridad lo que ocurria pero no se arrepentía, quería volver a ver a Hideki y no tenia ningún futuro por delante. Por ello arreglo todo para ese día, hackeo el sistema del banco para depositar todo el dinero que tenia y optuvo por parte de Hideki (pues según sus indicaciones, la herencia pasaría a quien estuvo con el sin contar con el personal de salud) a la cuenta de Soichi, termino todo trabajo escolar y modifico los comandos de Ai para que no pudiera escapar.

Una vez todo terminado, no habia nada que lo detuviera.

lentamente sintio como el mas alto le acariciaba el rostro despacio, sonriéndole como si no creyera lo que viera frente a el, incluso vio unas leves lagrimas provenir de sus ojos dorados que poco a poco incrementaron junto con su sonrisa.

 **-como anhele tocarte, como soñe verte Yusaku, realmente verte-** sonrio completamente emocionado terminado abrazando al más joven con fuerza como si temiera que se fuera de la nada dejándole solo una vez más.

 **-eres mas hermoso de lo que imagine, hermoso y demente-** el peliazul no se hizo del rogar y correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad ante ese reencuentro. Sin pensarlo, Empezaron a besarse, lento y amorosamente, disfrutando del calor y sabor del contrario, sus lenguas acariciandose mutuamente provocando deliciosas cosquillas en su cuerpo. Una vez que sintieron la necesidad de oxigeno, despacio se separaron para pegar ambas frentes en un gesto de complicidad.

 **-te amo Hideki. te amo-** dijo en voz baja para que el chico de ojos dorados solo escuchara. el mencionado al principio se sorprendió pero al final sonrió enternecido y termino besando despacio al mas joven como respuesta. Al terminar, sin alejarse mucho de esos labios que lo enloquecían murmuro.

 **-también te amo Yusaku. venga, tenemos un tren que tomar-** el moreno saco su boleto y para sorpresa de Yusaku era la otra mitad del suyo y no pudo evitar sentirse mas feliz.

Hideki había esperado por el.

Rompieron el abrazo para ir tomados de la mano a la estacion sintiéndose felices por estar juntos, realmente juntos. Revolver, mas bien, Hideki le explicaba a Yusaku que esa Central de trenes llevaba a los espíritus a sus proximos destinos una vez que han cumplido con sus pendientes. Si no tenian boleto o lo perdian estarían vagando por la eternidad por el purgatorio hasta que decidan que harían con el.

Hideki no sabia quien era el encargado o que hacian pues no le toco verlo.

La pareja tomo asiento en una banca alejada de la sala de espera. El pelinegro vio con asombro como el ojiesmeralda se sentaba en su regazo y lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Si no mal recordaba el usuario de Playmaker es bastante frio y seco, supuso que ahora que estaban solos y juntos podia exponer su lado suave.

 **-te extrañe Hideki-** murmuro acariciando su cabeza.

 **-yo tambien te extrañe-** el pelinegro sintio como se tensaba el peliazul y empezaba a gimotear, sin evitarlo se preocupa, tratado de hacer que Yusaku lo viera sin éxito.

 **-perdóname por… por no creerte… perdóname por dejarte morir… dos veces, perdóname Hideki-** gimió lamentable el ojiesmeralda casi a romper a llorar.

 **-esta bien.-** consolo el ojidorado **-primero. no sabias nada. Segundo, no es tu culpa y tercero solo hiciste lo que consideraste mejor. Ahora estamos aquí juntos-** lo abrazo fuerte pegando mas sus cuerpos sintiendo un tibio calor muy familiar para ambos.

- **Hideki** -el ojiesmeralda le dio un suave beso en el cuello produciéndole un agradable escalofrió mientras el mencionado paseo sus manos por la espalda baja del menor acariciándole afectuoso.

 **-ha pasado buen tiempo de abstinencia ¿no crees?** -insinuó el ojidorado sonriendo coqueto mientras veia como Yusaku se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- **¿es posible hacerlo aquí?-** pregunto el ojiesmeralda bastante receptivo ante las insinuaciones, el también lo deseaba de ese modo y no tenían mucho tiempo para rodeos.

- **hay que averiguarlo-** se pusieron de pie, tomados de la mano caminaron un poco buscando algun sitio donde podian hacerlo hasta que vieron un puesto cerrado y la puerta convenientemente abierta. Entraron sin llamar mucho la atencion y cerraron la puerta blanca tras de si.

…

Unos minutos despues.

La parejita salio bastante despeinada y sus rostros gritaba la cara de satisfacción completa. Yusaku sonreia con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas mientras se ajustaba la corbata, sintio un placentero escalofrio al recordar como la habian usado dentro de ese local.

Aun podia sentir su piel cosquillearle por los besos y caricias del moreno.

Hideki por su parte sonreia muy complacido. Tanto tiempo habia anhelado ver y sentir el cuerpo de su persona que no tuvo piedad con el. Le escocia un poco la espalda por los arañazos que Yusaku tan alegremente le hizo pero estaba bien, pequeñas marcas de guerra. Esa blanca piel y su voz rogando por el mientras aclamaba por mas, lo besos y caricias que compartieron. Ese delicioso calor que lo recibía cada vez que el lo… bien, necesitaba volver a entrar.

Nuevamente tomo la mano de Yusaku; quien aun sorprendido, no opuso resistencia; y entraron al local una vez mas.

…

Unos minutos mas tarde.

Nuevamente volvieron a salir un poco mas contentos que la primera vez y aun mas despeinados. Necesitarian ir al sanitario para arreglarse un poco y despejarse el aroma a sexo que compartían. Mientras caminaban hacia su nuevo destino tomados de la mano y estando muy cerca uno con el otro, Unas personas se detenían extrañadas mirándoles por su aspecto pero a Yusaku no le importaba y Hideki se limitaba a tomarle de la cintura y mirarles con suficiencia.

Una vez un poco mas presentables y despues de tontear en el sanitario fueron a su estación. El tren de las 19hrs ya estaba ahí y una escasa fila indicaba que la mayoria ya habia entrado y llegaron a tiempo para abordar. Tomaron lugar en la fila sin soltarse de las manos hasta que llegaron con la señorita de los boletos. Los dos entregaron su mitad que juntos decía: "boleto para dos, Estación Cerúleo, 19:01hrs". Una vez que la mujer de violeta les dejara subir al blanco tren ambos empezaron a subir pero Yusaku no pudo levantar su pie para subir el primer escalón.

 **-¿sucede algo?-** el ojidorado sin soltarlo miro extrañado a su novio quien hacis movimientos raros con sus pies.

 **-no lo se… no puedo subir-** lo volvio a intentar pero nada, asustándose levemente al escuchar el silbido del tren agotándose el tiempo para abordar.

- **Hideki** -murmuro temeroso de que los volvieran a separar.

 **-tranquilo, no te dejare-** el moreno bajo hasta con el para ayudarlo a subir y justo cuando el reloj marco las 19:01 pudo trepar al tren sin ningún problema. Yusaku sintio en si mismo una especie de desprendimiento en el momento que el reloj marco esa hora pero tambien una inmensa paz.

Que incremento tras ver esos dorados una vez mas.

.-.-.-.-

See, lo se. Deberia estar terminando los otros ficks pero esta idea llena de referencias e investigación previa me golpeo tan brutalmente que no me dejaba dormir. La idea tenia tanta potencia y perfección que llore de emoción cuando lo releí como revisión.

En fin, ojala les guste Este hermoso fick loco.


End file.
